


Child’s Cold

by ImLostin1812



Series: Child’s Cold [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostin1812/pseuds/ImLostin1812
Summary: When a cold from space hits TWRP, they are surprised to see that it changed their friends into a toddle of two or three.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht, Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht, Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson
Series: Child’s Cold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560757
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Sung Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a Game Grumps video of Dragons Lair, when Danny was talking about going to Arin and Susie when he had a bad dream. This started with the idea of a baby Dan and Arin, then NSP, and TWRP. Having TWRP have it first makes sense since it’s a cold from outer space. I started writing the one you see now in October, 8-5-2019.

Lord Phobos woke up confused since he would wake to the smell of breakfast, being made by the Doctor. He checked his phone to see it was about 8:30. 

Phobos rubbed his four eyes and got out of bed. He got dressed and walked out of his room. 

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen seeing nothing, not even the coffee maker was on.

LORD PHOBOS? GOOD MORNING. ARE YOU MAKING BREAKFAST? Havve asked scaring Phobos.

“ I guess I can? Where is the Doctor?” Phobos signed. 

I DO NOT KNOW. HE MAY STILL BE ON HIS MORNING RUN. Havve said calming Phobos down a bit.  
~~~~~  
“ I would normally be happy to sleep in but! Ever since we moved here I have been on a schedule. Why did I wake up late?” Meouch called out from the stairs. 

Meouch walked into the living room seeing the other two. All three confused, no one wanting to say anything. 

Meouch was standing behind the couch, arms crossed and head down, clearly waiting for Sung to come fix the awkward moment. His ears twitch around listening to something from above him. He looked up scaring the others. 

COMMANDER? Havve asked.

“ Follow me.” He said to then start walking to the stairs making the other two jump up and follow him.

They walked up the stairs to then start to hear shuffling coming from Sung’s room.

Meouch reached his door and slowly started to open it. He pushed it open so that all three of them could look inside.

Out of all our rooms, Sung had the most normal looking, normal for aliens that is. He had his bed, dresser, and a desk, with posters along his walls. 

“ Doc?” Meouch called out into the room. 

They were all startled by movement on the bed. They walked in to see a lump moving under the sheets. Meouch grabbed the sheets and pulled it of the lump. All three gasped seeing the lump was a baby Sung.

“ Is that?” Meouch asked.

DOCTOR? Havve asked waking the toddler.

The kid slowly rose from his position and rubbed his eye. He looked around the room confused. His eye soft and caring, his freckles bright along his face and ears. The shirt clearly too big for him, it draped over him in a loose fashion.

“ What do we do?” Phobos signed catching the kids attention.

“ Phobs.” Sung said raising his arms up like he wants to be picked up.

“ What do I do?” Phobos signed. 

“Pick him up, I guess.” Meouch said catching Sung’s attention. 

“ Havve, can you scan him.” Phobos signed. 

RIGHT. Havve said. 

“ Kitty.” Sung said doing the same arm motions. 

“ Okay.” Meouch very confused picked up Sung. 

Sung snuggled into Meouch’s shoulder and mane, making Meouch’s heart swell at how cute this was. 

SCAN COMPLETE. HIS VITALS TELL THAT HE IS SICK. Havve told us.

“ Sick? With what?” Phobos signed.

BASED ON MY KNOWLEDGE, I AM TO UNDERSTAND THAT IT IS CALLED THE CHILD'S COLD. Havve said.

“ What’s that?” Meouch asked.

IT IS A SICKNESS THAT CAN TURN YOU INTO A TODDLER OF TWO OR THREE. Havve replied.

“ What’s the cure? And where do we find it?” Meouch asked. 

I AM SORRY TO SAY. NO CURE HAS BEEN FOUND ON THIS SICKNESS. Havve answered with a sad tone.

“ So… how long will Sung be like this?” Phobos asked.

“ Uh oh.” Meouch said.

WELL, RESEARCH SHOWS THAT IT IS A NORMAL COLD. IT WOULD LAST THE SAME AMOUNT OF TIME AS A NORMAL COLD. Havve informed the other two.

THE DOCTOR WOULD NEVER ADMIT BUT HIS COLDS WOULD LAST ABOUT TWO DAYS. Havve continued.

“ So? Two days of baby Sung?” Phobos asked.

“ I guess.” Meouch said.

The three stood there in silence still very confused on what to do.

“ Kitty?” Sung says breaking the silence.

“ Kitty, I want food.” Sung asked. 

GUESS WE SHOULD FEED HIM. Havve said.

“ Feed him what, exactly?” Meouch asked.

“ Banana!” Sung cheered.

“ Guess he wants bananas?” Phobos signed.

Havve and Meouch walked downstairs while Phobos went to his room. Meouch placed Sung on the counter. Havve then handed him a banana, almost smiling.  
Meouch turn back to see Sung reaching for the banana.

“ Hang on bud, let me open it first.” Meouch said as Phobos entered the kitchen. He had a smile on his face as well.

Meouch peeled open the banana and broke it in half to then give it to Sung. He happily takes it and eats it long ways. Phobos and Havve were giggling making Meouch turn towards them.  
He saw that Phobos had his camera and probably had taken a picture of Meouch feeding Sung. 

“ Hey? You guys couldn’t tell me?” Meouch complained.

“ Sorry. But you can be in a few pictures, this could make Sung’s day, when he’s back to normal.” Phobos signed.

YES. A SCAPE BOOK OF LITTLE SUNG WITH HIS FRIENDS HELPING HIM. Havve inputted.

“ Okay, okay, just remember, it should be used for a rainy day situation.” Meouch said to then feel a tug on his arm.  
He looked down to see Sung wanting to the part of the banana.

“ Oh, here you go bud.” Meouch said giving him the banana to then rub Sung’s head. 

DID YOU GET THAT ONE PHOBOS? Havve asked. 

Phobos had a huge smile on his face and nodded his head.

“ Wobot!” Sung cheered catching everyone’s attention. 

They all looked to Sung, to see him trying to stand on the counter making grabby hands in Havve’s direction.

“ Guess he wants robot.” Meouch joked.

Havve walked forward, quickly, to make sure Sung didn’t hurt himself. Sung wrapped his arms around Havve’s neck, more like a hug then wanting to be picked up.  
“ Phobos?” Meouch asked.

“ Oh, you know I got a picture of this.” Phobos signed. 

~~~~~~~

It was half past noon, they have all eaten lunch and enjoyed their time with Little Sung.  


Meouch was spread out on the couch, watching his phone, with Sung on his lap/stomach playing with toys they had. Phobos was sitting on the floor next to Meouch’s head with his camera in hand. Havve was on the recliner playing on his phone.  


Meouch was quick to notice that the movements Sung were making seemed to stop. He pulled his eyes off his phone and noticed that Sung had fallen asleep. Sung had his head leaned against the couch, and in this position he looked exhausted.  


Meouch grabbed the toys and placed them on the floor confusing Phobos. He was able to lean Sung down onto his chest without waking him.  


Once Sung was on his chest he gripped Meouch’s shirt and pulled it closer to him. Meouch watched as Sung drifted off into a deep sleep. Soon enough Meouch could hear Sung’s heart beat, even if it was a core, at a steady beat. Within a couple minutes Meouch fell asleep.  


Phobos giggled getting Havve’s attention. Havve looked to see Sung and Meouch asleep.

TELL ME, YOU GOT A PICTURE OF THEM? Havve asked in almost a whisper.

Phobos gave Havve a thumbs up, as he started to go through some pictures on the camera.

~~~~~~

An hour later, with Havve in Sung’s lab, and Phobos in the kitchen, there could be small whimpers. Confused Phobos looked around, he walked back into the living room seeing Sung had woken up. Sung had tears running down his face and was trying not to be loud.  


Sung took notice to Phobos seeing him, quickly reaching his hands out. Phobos took Sung off of Meouch and walked back into the kitchen. He placed Sung on the table and stared at each other.  


Phobos took his hands and wiped the tears off of Sung’s face, earning some giggles from him. Phobos giggled and thought to himself what can make Sung laugh? Well almost everything.  


Phobos studied Sung’s face noticing that his freckles were so much brighter and clearer to see as a little kid. Phobos lifted his hand up to Sung’s face then to boop his nose. This act made Sung burst out into laughter, probably since it tickled him. Another laugh could be heard from across the room, making Phobos look in that direction.  


Meouch was giggling, head over the couch with the camera in his hands. Phobos wanted to glare at him but couldn’t, Sung booped his nose, saying a tiny “ boop” when he did. 

“ Hey Phobs, you think Sung will remember any of this?” Meouch asked.

THAT IS ON THE NEGATIVE END OF THE STICK COMMANDER. THERE IS A SMALL CHANCE HE WILL REMEMBER ANY OF THIS. Havve said entering the kitchen. 

“ Bummer. Uh, next question, is there a chance that the three of us could get it?” Meouch asked.

I AM UNCERTAIN. THE PROBABILITY OF YOU AND PHOBOS GETTING THIS COLD DEPENDS ON THE TIME ERA YOU ARE FROM. Havve said.

“ Time era? Which one is Sung from?” Meouch asked.

I AM UNCERTAIN ABOUT THAT AS WELL. SO THE CHANCE OF YOU GUYS GETTING IT WON'T BE SLIM.

“ How come you won't get it?” Phobos asked.

I AM MAINLY A ROBOT, WITH VERY LITTLE ORGANIC MATERIALS WITHIN ME. IT WOULD BE ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO TURN INTO A TODDLER. Havve added.


	2. Sung Part Two

“ Hey, Sung? Who do you want to stay with tonight?” Meouch asked.

I AM OUT THEN. I DON’T HAVE A NORMAL BED. HE SHOULD STAY WITH ONE OF YOU. Havve said.

“ Phobs.” Sung yawned. He rubbed his eye and sat on the floor about to past out.  
“ Do you mind if he joins you, Phob?” Meouch asked.

“ Yeah, that’s fine.” Phobos signed.

GOOD. NOW HEAD TO BED. I’LL SHUT THE HOUSE DOWN FOR TONIGHT. Havve said as he walked away.

Phobos picked Sung up and carried him to his room. Phobos looked at. His bed and tried to figure out how to place Sung and not hurt him. After a couple minutes he managed to place him in a safe spot.  
~~~~~~  
Phobos woke the next morning seeing Sung wasn’t in the room. Phobos jumped out of bed and ran to Meouch’s room. 

He shook Meouch awake, scaring him but waking him into panic mode.

“ Phobos? What’s wrong?” Meouch question.  
“ Sung was- Sung is gone!” Phobos signed.  
“ What!” Meouch shouted.  
“ I- I don’t know where he is. He wasn’t on the bed when I woke!” Phobos signed panic.  
“ Hey, calm down. Let’s get Havve and then we will search for him.” Meouch said calming Phobos down.

Phobos nodded his head and they made their way over to Havve’s room. They walked in the room, not even bothering to knock. They walked in and gasped waking Havve.

Havve’s eyes turned on within a second seeing Meouch and Phobos, with panicked looks. 

WHAT’S WRONG? Havve asked.

Meouch and Phobos breathed out as if they were holding their breath, forgetting how to breathe.  
Havve felt a shift in his lap almost scaring him. He looked down to see Sung curled up in his lap, sound asleep. He looked up to the other two understanding their panicked state.

YOU LOST HIM, DIDN’T YOU?” Havve asked.  
“ No! He left on his own.” Phobos signed.

The three laughed causing Sung to wake. He looked to see all three but was quick to fall back asleep.

Havve noticed the movements and watched as Sung fell back to sleep. Concerned he did a quick scan on Sung vitals. 

“ Havve? Everything okay?” Meouch asked.  
YES. WE ARE GETTING OUR DOCTOR BACK. LATER TODAY, HE SHOULD BE BACK TO NORMAL. Havve said seeing a smile grow on the others faces.  
“ What should we do?” Phobos asked.  
LET HIM REST. I’LL PLACE HIM IN HIS ROOM. HE SHOULD BE FINE. Havve said getting Sung in his hold.  
“ Okay, we’ll be in the kitchen.” Meouch said as he and Phobos left.  
Havve unplugged himself from his charger and stood up with Sung in his arms. He walked to Sung’s room and placed him in his bed.  
~~~~~~  
*Thump*  
A loud thud followed by some groaning could be heard from upstairs, presumably from Sung’s room.  
GET SOME WATER AND ADVIL. BASED ON THAT NOISE HE MAY HAVE A HEADACHE. Havve told Meouch.  
Meouch modded his head and started to get the things to then hear footsteps coming down the stairs.  
He turned around as Sung entered the kitchen holding his head.  
“ Hey bud. Here these will help.” Meouch said while he gave the water and pills to Sung.  
Confused he took them and was quick to drink the water.  
HOW ARE YOU FEELING? Havve asked.  
“ I… I am confused to be honest. I can’t remember what happened yesterday. What happened?” Sung asked.  
“ You got sick, so we took care of you.” Meouch answered.  
“ Sick? With what?” Sung asked.  
A CHILD'S COLD. A COLD THAT TURNED YOU INTO A KID. Havve said.  
“ Really? How was that?” Sung asked.  
“ It was fun.” Phobos signed.  
YES. AS A CHILD, YOU WERE WELL BEHAVED. Havve inputted.  
“ Huh, going to be honest, I don’t remember what it was like to be a kid, so I’ll go by your words.” Sung said.  
“ You don’t remember being a kid?” Meouch asked.  
“ Y-Yeah. Uh I… never mind, that’s not important.” Sung denied.  
~~~~~  
“ Hey, Sung?” Meouch called upstairs.  
There was no answer, scaring Meouch. He jogged up the stairs and to Sung’s room. He didn’t knock. He walked in and saw the room was empty and the window open. He walked to the window and poked his head out seeing feet dangling from the roof.  
Meouch pulled himself back inside and walked to find the others.  
“ Hey Phobos, Havve, do you guys have the pictures?” Meouch asked as he walked into the band room.  
“ Yeah, we have the photos. Why?” Phobos signed.  
“ Sung’s on the roof. Thought we could join him and give him the pictures.” Meouch said.  
“ Sure!” Phobos cheered.  
“ Come on then.” Meouch said as he signed a come on.  
GO THROUGH MY WINDOW. IT WOULD BE WISE TO DO SO. Havve called out.  
“ Sweet! Come on.” Mouch cheered.  
They entered Havve’s room and opened the window. Meouch was the first to climb out. He waited to then give Phobos a hand and to then help Havve.  
“ Hey, Sung?” Meouch called out scaring Sung.  
“ Jeezum! W-What are you guys doing up here?” Sung asked.  
“ We can ask you the same question.” Meouch answered with a smirk.  
“ I wanted to look at the moon.” Sung said rubbing the back of his neck.  
WE TRAVEL IN SPACE, AND SEE MANY MOONS. Havve said as the three sat down.  
“ Yeah, I know. But at least with this moon, I know that we’re safe.” Sung replied turning his attention back to the moon.  
“ That’s fair.” Phobos signed.  
MEOUCH? ARE YOU GOING TO SHOW HIM? Havve asked catching Sun’s attention.  
“ Who?” Sung asked.  
“ Well, when you were a kid, we got some pictures of you.” Meouch told him.  
“ Pictures? Like the embarrassing kind?” Sung asked.  
“ Well, not technically embarrassing, just a couple to remember and catch some cute moments.” Meouch said as Phobos handed him a couple pictures.  
Meouch then handed them to Sung. Sung studied the photos, a small blush growing on his face. He was quiet, bad quiet, scaring the other three. Small tears started to run down his cheeks.  
DOCTOR? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT? Havve asked.  
“ Yeah, yeah, I uh, I uh gotta say, that I don’t have any type of photos like these. These are tears of joy.” Sung said to wipe the tears away quickly.  
“ Do you not have photos from your past?” Meouch asked to then get punched by Havve.  
“ Hey!” Meouch yelp.  
“ It’s alright Havve, they need to know.” Sung said surprised by Havve’s actions.  
“ Know? Know what?” Phobos asked.  
“ I-I wasn’t able to take or keep anything from my home. Boredom was everywhere and contaminated everything. I was one of the few that was able to escape, but not unharmed.” Sung says shocking Phobos and Meouch.  
“ Unharmed?” Phobos signed.  
“ Yeah… Uh let’s just say that it’s within my system and my core cures it.” Sung said sounding sad.  
“ Really? I always thought that was how you got your powers.” Meouch said.  
“ That was a side effect, a great side effect, even though I don’t use them that much.” Sung said to then giggle.  
“ There’s our happy Doctor.” Phobos signed getting everyone to laugh.  
~~~~~~  
About an hour of sitting on the roof Sung fell asleep on Meouch’s shoulder. Havve was the first to call it a night. Meouch was careful to pick Sung up and jump off the roof without waking him, surprisingly. He walked Sung to his room and placed him in his bed, and placed the photos on Sung’s dresser.  
“ Thanks Mecouch.” Sung said quietly.  
“ No problem, bud. See you tomorrow.” Meouch said to then leave Sung’s room and head to bed.


	3. Meouch

Sung, Phobos, and Havve were downstairs. Havve on his phone, Phobos watching t.v., and Sung washing some dishes. It was late into the morning, 10 in the morning, a late version for the team.

“ Hey, doesn’t Meouch wake up on a schedule?” Sung called out to the other two.

Phobos looked in Havve’s direction and shrugged. Havve raised an eyebrow at him.

HE MIGHT STILL BE ASLEEP. OR HE COULD BE WORKING ON SOMETHING. Havve shouted to Sung.

“ That could be true, but I don’t think he would miss breakfast.” Sung said sounding concerned.

YOU CAN GO CHECK ON HIM, IF YOU ARE WORRIED. Havve said seeing Sung smile a bit.

Sung nodded, wiped his hands on his pants and made his way up the stairs. As he made his way upstairs he started to hum a tune in his head, until a small, almost faint whimper stopped him.

Once Sung reached the top of the stairs he looked around, trying to listen for another sound. He eyed Meouch’s door, believing it was coming from his room.

He walked up and knocked on the door, hearing shuffling as an answer. He opened the door and peeked his head in seeing a small lion cub sitting on the floor, in a small ball.

“ The others must have felt what I’m feeling when they saw me.” Sung thought to himself.

“ Havve! Phobos! Uh, I believe Meouch has the child’s cold.” Sung called downstairs.

A goan could be heard, probably from Havve followed by some shuffling. Soon enough Phobos and Havve were behind Sung, seeing the lion cub.

GREAT, IT HASN’T EVEN BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE THE DOCTOR GOT IT. Havve complained, making Phobos giggle. 

“ Meouch?” Sung said waking the cub.

The cub awoke to see the other three. He started to growl, ensuring us that we were not welcome.  
“ He doesn’t seem to know us.” Phobos signed.

“ Mecouch? Hey bud, it’s okay, you can trust us.” Sung said getting on the floor on his knees.

Meouch continued to growl, to then run and hide under his bed. Havve and Phobos sighed as Sung kept his eyes on the bed.

GREAT. WHAT DO WE DO NOW, IF HE DOES NOT TRUST US? Havve asked.

“ Uh. Maybe we need to show him that we can be trusted. Like giving him food.” Sung suggested taking his eye off the bed and looking towards Havve and Phobos.

“ What should we feed him?” Phobos signed.

“ Do we have any lunch meat? That could work.” Sung suggested.

“ I’ll go get some.” Phobos signed to then run downstairs.

AT LEAST HIS WILL ONLY LAST ABOUT A DAY.I WILL BE RIGHT BACK, WATCH THE CUB. Havve said to then leave the room.

“ Okay.” Sung said 

Sung turned his head back to the bed. He got on his hands and bent down to get a better look at Meouch. 

Meouch was staring back at Sung with huge light blue eyes. He looked scared and confused.

“ Hey bud, don’t worry. We aren’t going to hurt you, you’re safe with us.” Sung said sticking his hand under the bed to let Meouch smell him.  
Sung’s hand was about an inch away from Meouch, it seemed that Meouch was warming up to him. Sung smiled but that faded and turned into a yelp when Meouch bit Sung’s hand; hard.

“ Ow! God! That hurt!” Sung yelled pulling his hand back and sitting on his butt in the process. 

The bite mark wasn’t big but it dug deep into Sung’s hand. 

Phobos came back in with a plate of lunch meat seeing Sung. He was quick to place the plate down and rush to Sung.

“ Stay put.” Phobos signed to then run to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. 

Sung looked back to they bed seeing that Meouch had inched himself forward for his nose and paws to stick out.

Phobos came back into the room and noticed the cubs nose.

“ Is that Meouch?” Phobos asked.

“ Yeah,” Sung answered.

“ He’s smaller then what I have heard and thought of.” Phobos signed.

“ That he is.” Sung answered not taking his eyes off him.

“ Let me see your arm.” Phobos said.

Sung, surprised, gave Phobos his arm and winced when he was cleaning it. Phobos finish and started to giggle. 

“ What has you giggling?” Sung asked.

“ Well, when you were a toddler, we took pictures to remember. With Meouch, I think we will have scars to remember this.” Phobos signed as he kept giggling.

“ Ah- oh, that seems correct. We should get him something better than that.” Sung said.

“ Of course. I’ll go get the camera, but I’m not leaving you.” Phobos points out.

“ Hey, I’m not a little kid, I can handle myself.” Sung pouted.

“ You wanna try again, and restate that as I wrap your hand.” Phobos giggled.

Sung huffed in defeat but nodded his head.

“ You wanna see if he will eat?” Phobos asked as he finished wrapping.

“ Yes!” Sung cheered.

Phobos grabbed the plate and handed it to Sung. Sung took it and put it in front of Meouch’s nose.

They watched as Meouch sniffed the item and slowly crawled out from under the bed. Once he was close enough to the food he grabbed it and ran back under the bed.

“ That didn’t work.” Phobos signed.

“ At least he’s eating.” Sung said looking at the bright side of the situation.

“ Can you feel his feelings?” Phobos asked.

“ Not really, but that is because you and Havve are affecting it.” Sung said.

“ Me and Havve? Wait? Havve?” Phobos signed confused.

“ Yes, you are worried about three things, one you catching it, two Meouch, and three would be me,” Sung said.

“ For Havve, he is mainly annoyed, but he is concerned.” Sung added.

“ Havve has feelings? That you can feel?” Phobos asked, staring Sung down.

“ Yeah, I’ve been working with him for quite a while now trying to help him. So far I only have a few but it’s getting there.” Sung informed Phobos.

“ How come I am now learning this?” Phobos asked.

“ Well, Havve did-”

Meouch ran out the door and down the stairs, stopping the two and making them run after him. 

Meouch sprinted down the stairs and ran into the recording room. Sung, who is wearing socks on wooden stairs, slips and rides the stairs down. Phobos who is a lot more careful runs down and checks Sung.

“ You good?” Phobos asked.

“ Yep, just a bit startled.” Sung answer to get up.

“ Where did he go?” Phobos asked.

“ Shit. Uh, go check the kitchen and living room. I’ll check my lab and the recording room.” Sung said. 

Phobos nodded and they both made their way to the rooms.

Sung entered the recording room hoping he was here and not the lab. He started to look around to then spot Meouch ‘s tail, sticking out from behind the Havve’s drums.

“ Meouch! Hey buddy, it’s me, Sung. You don’t need to run anymore.” Sung said getting on his knees.

“ Go away! You and four-eyes leaf me awone.” Meouch answered.

“ Meouch. It’s okay, we are family, or at least very close friends, you have to trust me.” Sung said trying to reassure Meouch.

“ No! Evweyone scawy. No one famy.” Meouch replied.

“ Come on bud, you can trust me.” Sung said as he started to move closer to the drums.

“ No!” Meouch shouted to then grab the oil jug that was sitting next to him and bolted out the door. 

Once out of the door he spilled the oil on the floor and ran to the kitchen. Sung followed but couldn’t stop himself from slipping in the oil and  
crashing into the floor and some things that were in the front room.

DOCTOR! Havve called out as his footsteps echoed in the house.

“ I-I’m fine, get Meouch, kitchen.” Sung said the pain clear in his voice.

SURE, LORD PHOBOS HANG ON I AM COMING. Havve said to walk slowly over to the kitchen. 

Phobos was trying to catch Meouch with no success.

*Whistle* Havve said loudly stopping the two in their tracks.

COMMANDER? YOU CAN TRUST US, LOOK WHAT I HAVE. Havve said pulling out a stuffed animal of a bear.

Meouch’s eyes went wide as he saw the toy. He slowly walked over to Havve and took the toy, hugging it tightly.

“ Tank you.” Meouch said quietly.

YOU DON’T HAVE TO RUN, OKAY. WE ARE YOUR PROCTORS, Havve said.

Phobos looked shocked at the level of caring Havve was showing.

YOU MOTHER ASKED FOR US TO WATCH YOU TODAY, SHE WILL BE BACK LATER FOR YOU. Havve said earning a small smile from Meouch.

I NEED YOU TO STAY HERE WITH LORD PHOBOS, OKAY? Have asked.

Meouch looked over to Phobos and back to Havve with a worried look.

DO NOT WORRY, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS JUST SLAP HIM. HE WILL BE GOOD. Havve said making Meouch giggles and for Phobos to glare at Havve.

Meouch walked over to Phobos and grabbed his hand. Phobos walked them over to the couch and turned the t.v. on. 

Havve smiled but that was quick to change when he heard a groan. Havve walked back to Sung to see him covered in oil, wincing at certain movements.

ARE YOU OKAY? Have asked.

“ Yeah, but I think I bruised something.” Sung answered looking up .

HOW DID HE EVEN GET TO THAT OIL? Havve asked.

“ I believe it was behind your drums, ow.” Sung said to hold right side.

HERE WE WILL WATCH MEOUCH. YOU GO AND GET CLEANED UP. Havve said offering a hand to Sung.

“ Yeah, okay.” Sung said taking Havve’s hand.

BE CAREFUL WHEN WALKING, OKAY? Havve said.

“ Don’t worry about me, woah.” Sung said as he almost slipped. Havve went wide eyed about to help Sung up the stairs.

“ I got it, don’t worry.” Sung said slipping over to the wall.

Havve sighed but walked over to the kitchen seeing Phobos and Meouch still watching t.v. 

~~~~~~~~~

Sung was watching Meouch, since both Phobos and Havve didn’t want him messing with the oil.

“ You guys sure you don’t want my help?” Sung called out to them.

WE ARE GOOD. IN ANY CASE THIS WAS MY FAULT FOR LEAVING THE OIL THERE. Havve called back.

“ Suwg, can I have food? Meouch asked.

“ Yeah sure, come on.” Sung said helping Meouch stand up.

“ What would you like?” Sung asked.

“ Fish sticks!” Meouch cheered.

“ Okie dokie.” Sung answered.

Sung pulled out the fish sticks and placed them on a pan. Heated up the oven and placed the pan in. They waited for about 15 minutes before they were done.

Meouch ate the fish sticks and started to fall asleep afterwards.

“ I’m going to him to bed guys, you fine with that?” Sung asked the others.

LET ME SCAN HIM FIRST TO MAKE SURE. Havve said walking into the kitchen. 

Havve looked over Meouch sighing in relief, signaling to Sung and Phobos that Meouch would go back to normal.

“ Come on Meouch, it’s time for bed.” Sung said.

“ No! It scawy up there. I don’t wanna be awone.” Meouch said covering his eyes.

“ Uh, how about you sleep down here, I’ll stay with you.” Sung said seeing a small smile on Meouch’s face.

“ Come on bud.” Sung said picking Meouch up.

Sung walked over to the couch and placed them both in comfortable positions. Meouch fell asleep leaning on Sung’s side.

Phobos walked over and got a quick picture before he placed the camera down.

“ You wouldn’t mind if me and Havve go and get a few things?” Phobos signed.

“ Yeah, go ahead.” Sung answered.

“ You want anything?” Phobos asked.

“ Uh, probably just a soda, you can pick.” Sung said.

“ Okay, we’ll be back soon.” Phobos said to walk away.

“ See ya Phob.” Sung said waving at him to earn a wave from Phobos.

The front door closed leaving Sung with Meouch and a t.v.. Sung checked the time to see it was about 5 pm. He thought to himself that he  
should get some sleep while they’re gone. 

~~~~~~~~

Phobos and Havve walked through the door with a couple bags in hand. They walked in and placed the bags in the kitchen.

DOCTOR, WE ARE BACK. Havve said to get no answer from Sung.

Both Havve and Phobos walked over to the couch to see Sung sleeping on arm rest of the couch and a full grown Meouch. Meouch was using  
Sung’s side as a pillow as his body was laid out on the couch.

Phobos reached over to the side table and took a picture of them, making Havve chuckle.  
~~~~~~~~

Sung awoke, looking towards the oven to see it was about 1 in the morning. Sung rose from his spot and started to stretch until another weight fell on him. 

Meouch shot up and onto his feet, shaken up a bit.

“ Woah!” Meouch said to then look around the room confused like. 

Meouch shot his head back towards Sung, scaring him a bit.

“ Wh-what happened?” Meouch asked.

“ You had Child’s cold.” Sung said pulling his legs up onto the couch.

“ I did? How was that?” Meouch questioned.

“ Well, you bit the shit out of my hand,” Sung said showing his hand surprising Meouch.

“ And, you found oil, which leads to a mess and a crash.” Sung said looking everywhere but Meouch.

“ Are you okay?” Meouch asked in one of the most caring tones Sung has heard.

“ Yeah, you were just scared.” Sung said looking at Meouch to see him rubbing his neck.

“ Uh, wanna play some video games?” Meouch asked as he gestured to the t.v..

“ Sure, sounds fun.” Sung replied with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~

Havve walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked over to the living room to see Meouch and Sung’s head. Havve walked over to see Sung sleeping on Meouch’s shoulder, while Meouch was sleeping on Sung’s head. The game controllers in each other’s hand.  
Havve rolled his eyes but took a picture and continued his morning in the kitchen.


	4. Phobos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phobos gets hit with Child’s cold

Phobos walked into Sung’s lab seeing Sung write a few notes down. He didn[‘t really know how to bring this topic up but it was better to say it than not saying anything.  
“ Sung? Can I talk to you?” Phobos asked.  
“ Oh course, what’s up?” Sung replied.  
“ I’m worried about when I get the child’s cold.” Phobos says, looking nervous.  
“ Oh. Is that because of your vow?” Sung asked.  
“ Yes, if I talk as a toddler, will that be breaking the vow?” Phobos asked.  
“ No, that wouldn’t count cause you most likely won’t remember it when you are a kid,” Sung says, seeing a smile on Phobos.  
“ And if you do remember then you wont talk, don’t worry about it.” Sung adds.  
“ Thank you Sung, come on, it’s late and you need sleep.” Phobos says, making them both laugh.  
“ Okay okay.” Sung agrees.  
~~~~~~~  
Phobos awoke in the middle of night scared. Everything seemed so much bigger and scarier to him and he didn’t know why. There was nothing that showed him that he was in the castle, nothing like his family. His eyes started to get watery followed by him crying out.  
Meouch woke up confused. He looked at his phone and saw it was 1 in the morning. He hears the cries and rushes over to where he can track it, which was Phobos’s room. He opened the door to spot a little Phobos, his eyes big, puffy and red from crying. Phobos sees Mouch and is quick to pull the sheets over his head.  
“ Hey there, Phobos? It’s okay, you are safe.” Meouch says, trying to think of what will help Phobos calm down.  
“ Phobos, hey bud it’s okay, do you know who I am?” Meouch asks.  
Phobos removes the sheets and looks at Meouch. Slowly he shakes his head no which doesn’t help Meouch out. Meouch sits on the floor still thinking of something to help Phobos.  
“ Come here bud, me and my friends are here to protect you.” Meouch says seeing a sign that Phobos understands.  
“ We are a special group of the royal guard, this is, uh this is practice for you, to make sure you know we are good.” Meouch says, as he watches Phobos, in an oversized shirt, climb out of the sheets and out of the bed.  
Phobos walks over to Meouch, barely able to keep on his feet and ends in Meouch’s lap. Meouch smiles and stands up with Phobos in his arms. He took Phobos to the living room and was able to find some cartoons Sung had recorded, so he turned those on for Phobos.  
Phobos, after an hour of cartoons falls asleep, making Meouch smile. Meouch did find this odd but Little Phobos was too cute. Meouch turned the tv off and was able to get back to sleep once he did.  
~~~~~~~~  
Little Phobos woke up around six in the morning in the lion's lap. He wiggled his way out of the lap and off the couch. Once off the couch he starts to look around the living room seeing the hallway. He starts to walk down the hallway seeing a door cracked open. He walked in seeing someone in the bed asleep. He walks up and climbs onto the bed, being able to get on the other side of the person, who has one eye, and gets into the sheets and falls back asleep.  
Sung wakes up not too long after and sees the little bundle in his bed, scaring him off his bed. The landing caused a huge thud on the groan from Sung. Havve rushed in knowing that Sung could get nightmares and some would be almost over bearing for him.  
DOCTOR? Havve asked.  
“ Not a nightmare, just a little guy in my bed.” Sung says, getting up off the floor.  
LITTLE GUY? Havve asked.  
Both Sung and Havve moved closer to the bed and lifted the sheets. There they saw a small toddler, one that looked just like Phobos.  
“ Me and Phobos just talked about this.” Sung says, getting both of them to laugh.  
The laughter woke up Phobos. He sat up and looked scared cause Meouch wasn’t there. His eyes started to get big; tears and wails came pouring out of Phobos. Due to the crying there was a scared feeling within the room. The feeling was so strong that Sung started to get jelly legs. Havve was quick to get Sung on the ground in case he did fall. Meouch could hear the cries and rushed upstairs to Sung’s room seeing the mess. Phobos saw Meouch and raised his arms up, his wails calming down and his tears slowing down as well. Meouch picked Phobos up and turned back to Sung and Havve, both on the floor.  
“ Morning guys.” Meouch smiles, “ See you met Little Phobos,” Meouch chuckles.  
“ You knew?” Sung asked, as he and Havve got off the ground.  
“ He woke up in the middle of the night and we slept downstairs.” Meouch says, using his paw-hand to wipe Phobos’s tears.  
ARE YOU OKAY DOCTOR? Havve asked, still concerned for Sung.  
“ Yeah, yeah, Phobos is starting to calm down, so I should be fine.” Sung says.  
“ Phobos, these are the other royal protectors, like me,” Meouch says, pointing to Havve and Sung.  
“ Say hello, Phobos.” Meouch adds.  
The rest of the day was quiet, Phobos didn’t talk much but he didn’t sign either. When Sung watched Phobos; Phobos would stare at Sung’s core, enjoying the blues and whites that showed. When Havve watched him, Phobos would always giggle and the other three couldn’t tell why.  
It was evening and they were all hanging out in the living room when they got a call. It showed NSP so they answered the phone. On the screen appeared Danny and Brian which scared Phobos to hide behind Meouch.  
“ Hey guys! How have my favorite aliens been?” Danny asked, with a smile.  
“ Hey Danny, Brian! We are good, you? What’s been happening?” Sung answered.  
“ We’ve been good too, right Brian?” Danny asked.  
“ Besides running from the Dick Elders, everything else has been fine.” Brain said.  
“ That’s great, have they ever caught you guys?” Meouch asked.  
“ Uh, I have, once. That was a bad time,” Danny said, “ Um, who’s the little shy lad behind you Meouch?” Danny asked.  
“ Oh right,” Meouch says, being able to calm Phobos and pick him up, “ This is Lord Phobos.” Meouch adds, as Phobos waves his hand.  
“ He’s adorable!” Danny said in aw.  
“ What happened?” Brain asked.  
“ We’ll explain that later.” Meouch answered.  
“ So, what’s up guys?” Sung asked.  
“ Oh right, we called to tell you that we will be in town in about two weeks?” Danny says, looking to Brian for confirmation, “ Yeah, two weeks.”  
“ Oh perfect, that sounds good.” Sung says then they end the call.  
DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD HAVE TOLD THEM ABOUT CHILD’S COLD? Havve asked.  
“ It’ll be fine, don’t worry.” Meouch says.  
Sung and Phobos made pasta for dinner, Phobos would try to help but since he was small he couldn’t do a lot. Sung let him stir the sauce and Phobos enjoyed doing that based on his consent giggling. They ate dinner and enjoyed watching the toddler play with his food.  
After dinner Phobos fell asleep on the couch signaling to the others that they will have their normal Phobos back by the next day. Meouch carefully picked Phobos up and took him to his room and in his bed. Once Meouch walked out of the room he ran into Sung who was smiling.  
“ What?” Meouch asked.  
“ Phobos took to you the most, even after your history.” Sung says.  
“ Yeah yeah, come on, let’s get some sleep.” Meouch says, confusing Sung.  
“ It’s barely nine at night.” Sung says.  
“ Well, I'm going to bed, see you in the morning.” Meouch says, walking into his room.  
“ Night Meouch.” Sung says, going downstairs.  
~~~~~~~  
The next morning Phobos woke up and he was happy to see that everything wasn’t scary. Once out of bed and a change of clothes he went downstairs to find Meouch drinking coffee. Meouch’s back was turned away so Phobos clapped his hands to get his attention. The clapping scared Meouch to almost drop his coffee. He turned around and gave Phobos a big smile.  
“ Hey Phobos!” Meouch cheered.  
“ Did I have child’s cold yesterday?” Phobos asked.  
“ Yes you did.” Sung says, as he walks in.  
“ Just my luck.” Phobos signed.  
“ You were fine, Meouch here took care of you the most.” Sung says, surprising Phobos.  
“ You took care of me? Thank you.” Phobos signed giving Meouch a hug.  
“ No problem Phob, that’s what we do.” Meouch said.  
I SEE PHOBOS IS BACK TO HIS AGE. Havve says walking into the kitchen.  
Phobos took a look at Havve and started to giggle, confusing the others.  
“ What’s so funny?” Meouch asked.  
“ Havve eyes, they look like he’s turning on and off when he blinks.” Phobos signs, still giggling.  
The other three laugh and tell Phobos that as a toddler he would giggle when Havve watched him but they could never tell why. Now they know and find it funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, it’s been crazy and everyone knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one on here, and i wanted to post something, glad it’s this one.


End file.
